Painted Moment
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Valon and Joey share a moment while watching the sunset. It seems fate has played a hand in bringing them together. Valon x Joey. Shonen ai


Sigh I just finished this one today (7-3-06)! It's a quick one-shot I wrote after becoming hyper from Apple Kiwi Strawberry flavored juice, reading too many fluff fics, and listening to "Kimi to iu Hana" by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. This fic is about Joey and Valon and _does _contain Shonen-ai...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or the characters!

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** I hate doing disclaimers...maybe I should make Kaiba do it next time...

**Kaiba:** Don't even think about it! I have a company to run, I do not have time for this foolishness!

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** ...Whatever...

**

* * *

**

Painted Moment

Valon gazed wistfully into the distance. It was the sky that had brought him out here. Vibrant colors were strewn across the sky in a random, yet breathtaking pattern. The brunet had never seen such a wondrous sunset. Granted, he had never been one to pay attention to much aside from his personal issues.

He smiled for the first time he could remember. Between the orphanage, the detention center, and DOOM, he never had much time for anything such as happiness. Fighting was his life and anger and jealousy were his only emotions. Enjoying a single moment was a luxury he could never afford. Until now. For the first time in the Australian boy's life he felt alive and free. He sighed contentedly as continued his hike up the beaten path.

Once at the top, he paused to soak in the stunning view. He soon noticed he wasn't alone on the hill top. A lone blond sat on the grass not far from him. Valon saw that the boy was locked in his own thoughts, therefore, not noticing his presence. He walked over to the blond slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder. Joey Wheeler snapped out of his trance and glanced up at the brunet. Surprise flashed in his eyes when he became aware of Valon's presence. A soft smile spread across the blonde's face. He then turned his gaze back to the sunset. Valon sat down close to the blond boy. They stayed in silence for a few moments.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Joey whispered to the brunet. As Valon turned to look at him, their eyes met. He stared into the blonde's intense amber eyes. Beautiful eyes, Valon discovered. His own blue eyes traced the contours of Joey's pale face and liquid-gold hair. The blond was as stunning as the sunset. A deep blush formed on Valon's face as he hastily looked away. "Um…yeah…yeah it is." He stuttered. Joey laughed at his response. "So, what brings you here?" He asked the brunet.

Valon sighed. "I was just thinking about things. I don't have any more reasons to fight. I'm out of Jail, DOOM broke up, and Mai is nowhere to be found…" He smiled faintly. "Not that I can really complain about any of that, though. I can live without DOOM, and Mai…" He trailed off to gather his thoughts. "I used to think that her and I had a lot in common, but I'm not so sure anymore. I don't even know why I liked her so much in the first place...but now that she is gone I don't have anything worth fighting for. Everything is the same and my life seems so meaningless." He muttered.

Joey smiled. "We all feel like that sometimes. Before I met Yugi and my other friends I hated life." He said. "My sister and I used to come up here all the time." Joey commented. Valon blinked. "Used to?" He asked. The blond nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, my mother and sister moved away when I was a kid. I didn't hear from them for nearly seven years." He replied sadly. Valon bit his lip, resisting the urge to hug the blond. Joey smiled softly. "Hey, let's not talk about sad things." He suggested. Valon smiled and nodded in return.

Joey sighed and laid his head on the brunet's shoulder. Valon's heart fluttered at the sudden contact. His burning blush returned to his face. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. Joey scooted closer to him, leaning into the gentle embrace. A warm blush adorning his face as well. Together they gazed out at the horizon, soaking in the last colors of the setting sun. Both couldn't help but smile.

_There have been millions of sunsets before, and there would be millions more to come…but this one would be the most memorable to two boys who witnessed it together. It had been a perfect painted moment in both of their lives. _

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik: Yay! Another one done and up-loaded! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!**

Tell me, though...did I make the boys a little too out of character?


End file.
